


当世界消失时 When The World Doesn't Exist

by taodoujianmu



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Gramon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taodoujianmu/pseuds/taodoujianmu
Summary: 他睁开因疼痛而皱起的眼睛，世界终于在他眼前褪下泛黄老照片般的迷雾，Damon几乎是立即就发现自己在做梦。因为他不记得自己之前有靠在格雷厄姆的肩膀上睡着——一个二十岁的，年轻的，生机勃勃的，看上去饱受惊吓的Graham。这不可能是真的。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	当世界消失时 When The World Doesn't Exist

Damon在摇晃中睁开眼睛，眼前是一片蓝白条纹的衣领，衣领后面是一条彩色玻璃珠串成的项链，项链挂在一个细瘦的脖子上。

他磕嗨了吗？Damon迷迷糊糊地想，着迷似的伸出手去摸那条项链，指尖刚要碰上去，前面就有人大喊一声：“到了！”

Damon惊吓地从自己正靠着的肩膀上往后一跳，后脑勺不知道磕到什么一阵剧痛，他捂着脑袋彻底“清醒”过来。他睁开因疼痛而皱起的眼睛，世界终于在他眼前褪下泛黄老照片般的迷雾，Damon几乎是立即就发现自己在做梦。

因为他不记得自己之前有靠在格雷厄姆的肩膀上睡着——一个二十岁的，年轻的，生机勃勃的，看上去饱受惊吓的Graham。这不可能是真的。

这个不可能存在的Graham忧心忡忡地问他：“你还好吗？”

Damon犹豫了一下，说：“还好。”

前面的司机已经在催他们下车了，Graham不好意思地笑笑，拽着Damon的手腕跳下皮卡车，朝司机大叔挥手：“谢谢您载我们一程！”

司机叼着烟哑哑地笑，挥手告别：“孩子，享受生活吧！”

灰色的旧皮卡轰隆隆地远去，嬉笑着的男男女女从四面八方流水似的聚集而来，擦着Damon的肩膀路过，他这才发现他们站在一个看上去像是游乐园或者是露天音乐节的入口的地方。

Graham从口袋里拿出一包烟点上，把它夹在食指和无名指中间，烟头上的火光悬在空中，和远处的霓虹灯并列，他浅浅地吸了一口，吐气，问：“你睡懵啦？”

Damon伸手，“也给我一支。”

年轻的家伙狡猾地笑笑，“那你得先去把票买了才行，说好的你请客的。”

Damon从裤子口袋里掏出自己的旧钱包，发现里面确实有几张票子，“好吧，你在这里等着。”

Graham摆摆手让他快去。

他扎进人群里，任由人流带着他往前走，没一会儿就挤到最前面，从伸着的好几只胳膊里抢到了两张入场门票。Damon又从人群里挣扎出来，远远地就看到Graham蹲在路灯下，手上夹着燃了一半的烟，盯着面前的影子咬自己的指甲。

他故意从Graham身后靠近他，手掌往他头上一压，把他推了个踉跄。

Graham被推得半跪在地上，恼怒地回头看，发现是他，便恶声恶气地问：“票呢？”

Damon把门票掏出来在他眼前晃晃，反问他：“烟呢？”

Graham在眼镜后面翻了个白眼，拍拍膝盖拉着Damon伸出的手从地上起来，把自己手上只剩下半个烟屁股的烟塞到Damon手里，顺手抽走了一张门票。

Damon好笑地把烟头摁灭在路灯上，随手往后一丢，听到不知道是谁骂了一声“Fuck”。

他揽着Graham的肩膀准备排队入场，突然看到一个牌子上写着“情侣快速通道”，便掰过Graham的脸让他往那里看。

“今天是情人节？”Graham扭过头问他。

Damon摊摊手，如实回答：“不知道。”鬼知道今天是哪一天。

他提议道：“也许我们可以试着从哪里进去，前面排队的人实在太多了。”

Graham闻言皱起鼻子，眼镜被向上顶起，嘴唇因为这个动作而微微撅起，“你确实知道那上面写着的是‘情侣’对吧？”

Damon大笑，捏住Graham的脸摆出一个笑脸，“我们可以假装是一对情侣。”

Graham把他的手扯下来，他抱着手臂从上到下地打量他。

Damon不知道为什么因此而有些紧张，真不应该，他想。

“好吧，”他嫌弃地点点头，“这边的队伍实在是太慢了。”

Damon拉着他的手腕往那边跑去，情侣快速通道前面竟然没几个人，他们很快就可以检票入场了。

检票员是个蓬蓬头，她看到两个男孩过来也不惊讶，只是笑呵呵地对他们说：“作为检查，情侣可要接吻才能进去哦。”

Graham的脸红了个透，Damon立马凑上去在他脸颊上亲了一口，他受惊地小声喊道：“Damon！”

蓬蓬头笑道：“这可不算！”

“来吧，Gra，别害羞，之前又不是没亲过。”Damon朝他眨眼。

Graham不满地嘟囔着“好吧，好吧”，揉了揉自己发烫的脸颊，避开Damon的视线把自己的嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇上，轻轻碰了一下就立刻退开。

Damon摸摸自己的嘴唇，听到身后有善意的笑声，揽住Graham的肩膀往场内逃跑。

他们在草地上跑了一会儿，慢慢停下，Graham低着头没说话，颧骨上还有些粉色。

Damon牵着他的手往前走，音乐声渐渐响起，他突然睁大眼睛，难以置信地看着Gorillaz的四个巨大虚拟形象在夜空里缓缓升起。

I ain't happy  
我不幸福  
I'm feeling glad  
但我感到快乐  
I got sunshine in a bag  
我在一个袋子里找到了阳光

Graham听了一会儿，戳戳他的肋骨说：“这听上去很像是你的声音啊。”

Damon含糊地应了几句，他看着Graham的眼睛弯起来，随着音乐微微点头，显然很享受的样子。

“我们去鬼屋吧。”他指着不远处的一个鬼屋说。

Graham高兴地答应下来。

周围虽然有很多人，但是鬼屋似乎并不受欢迎，他们不需要排队就直接走了进去。

鬼屋里荧光绿的灯光打在Graham的脸上让他看上去像一个书呆子僵尸，Damon把这个想法说出来，立刻就得到了一声故作低沉的咆哮作为回应。

他嘲笑Graham日常软软的声线，说：“哇哦，你要做出这个声音真不容易。”

Graham马上就伸出魔爪想要把Damon的头发弄乱，Damon跳起来避开他的手，他们的影子和鬼屋里的幽灵、吸血鬼们的影子交织在一起，简直是群魔乱舞。邪恶的幽灵通过音箱在通道里桀桀诡笑，就算这样也掩不住两个幼稚鬼的打闹声。

他们笑着从出口跑出来，大口呼吸外面冰冷而新鲜的空气，嘈杂的人声把他们带回了现实世界。

Damon直起腰，看到Graham腼腆地朝他微笑，忍不住也伸出手把他的头发弄得一团糟，Graham也不躲开，只是乖乖地任他报复。

他们终究还是互相给对方理了理头发，靠在一起，静静地看着夜空中的投影想四个天王巨星一样把整个乐园当作舞台，在夜空中又跳又唱，引发起一阵阵口哨声和尖叫声。

Graham问他：“你想走近一些看他们演出吗？”

“算了。”Damon想也不想地摇头，“今夜只属于我们。”

Graham没问他这句话是什么意思，拉起他的手说：“那我们去坐摩天轮吧。”

“什么？”Damon没回过神。

“摩天轮呀。”Graham轻松地说，“你不想在空中俯瞰整个世界吗？”

Damon顺着他的视线看到不知何时乐园内竟矗立起了一个摩天轮，高高地挂在空中和Gorillaz的投影们对峙。

“好吧，”他说，很难不在脸上挂起一个笑容，“我们去坐摩天轮。”

他们拦下乐园内的白色光观车，观光车的司机穿着巨大的牛奶盒子玩偶服，把Damon吓了一跳。

Graham咯咯笑着报上目的地，牛奶盒子比了个OK，他们就坐上观光车往摩天轮那里驶去。

他们一路经过散发着暖暖灯光的摊位和游乐设施，Graham示意Damon去看他们经过的一个巨大的双层旋转木马，孩子们在上面简直开心疯了。

夜晚微凉的风吹起Damon半长的头发，他看到Graham笑着，他的眼镜上也反射着自己的笑脸，意识到自己真的很开心。

不一会儿，目的地就到了，牛奶盒子把车停下，告诉他们穿过前面一个小小的集市，后面就是登上摩天轮的入口处。他们下车，和牛奶盒子说再见，牛奶盒子欢快地按车喇叭，发出“滴滴”的声音跟他们告别。

没走两步，Graham就被一个摊位吸引了注意力，他指着那里说：“她好像在人的手上作画诶！”

Damon看过去，那个摊位的主人正在一个人的手背上画着玫瑰花。

玫瑰花很快就完成了，那位客人付钱离开，Damon和Graham就挤到摊位前并排坐下。

“画什么都可以吗？”Graham好奇地问。

画画的姑娘笑着回答：“当然咯。”

Graham转过脸问他：“咱们画点什么好？”

Damon拿白眼看他，“我可没说我也想画一个。”

Graham瞪大眼睛看他，忿忿地转回去和画家说：“我想画一只小狗，简单点儿就行。”

他伸出手臂，舒展开手指，把苍白手背暴露在灯光下，甚至能看到皮肤下青色的血管。

画家姑娘思考了一会儿，就拿起画笔，刷刷几下就勾勒出一只白色的雪纳瑞，它有着俏皮的卷毛耳朵，圆圆的眼睛和皱起的鼻子，画家轻笑一声，还给它添上了一副黑框眼镜。

这只简笔画小狗不到五分钟就完成了，Graham显然很满意。

他刚把手从桌子上抽回来，Damon就把自己的手摆了上去，“我也想画一只小狗。”他说。

Graham大叫起来：“我付你双份的钱，别给他画！”

画家为难地看着他们，然而Damon朝她眨眨眼睛，画家就败下阵来。

她顶着Graham控诉的目光，也快速地在Damon的右手背上画了一只金毛狗，金毛吐着舌头，尾巴高高翘起，欢快地摇着，一副迫不及待想要玩耍的模样。

Damon笑起来，给自己和Graham都付了钱，抱住Graham的手臂继续向着摩天轮走去。

刚走了两步路，Graham就忍不住想要再看看Damon手背上的小狗，Damon故意遮住不让看，他们在路上就又打闹起来，最后不知道为什么竟“汪汪”地朝彼此学狗叫。

Graham突然意识到他们在做什么，瞬间连耳朵都红了，他板起脸拍了一下Damon的脑袋让他注意点，Damon抓住他的手晃晃，笑嘻嘻地说：“没人会注意我们的。”

Graham也板不住脸了，他露出一个腼腆的笑容，小声指控道：“都怪你。”

Damon假装惊讶地问：“你不是同伙吗？”

他们相视而笑，肩并肩走到摩天轮的入口处，在工作人员的指示下上了一个小隔间。

两人坐在小小的罐头里，透过玻璃看着地面的人和建筑一点点变小、变远，渐渐地，夜间的薄雾笼罩在了大地上，只有各色的灯光、人们的欢笑声和遥远的音乐声还能触及他们。世界和他们渐行渐远。

Damon转过头去看Graham，他柔软的脸颊靠在窗框上，唇边挂着笑意，远处的灯光打在他的脸上显得很温暖。

“Gra。”他喊他的名字。

Graham转过头来看他，轻哼一声表示询问。

Damon凑近，望着Graham的眼睛，在他的瞳孔里看到自己的影子。他把拇指轻轻地靠到Graham的颧骨上，然后把整个掌心都贴到他的脸颊上，契合得就像本该如此。

他们靠得这样近，甚至都能呼吸到彼此。

“你知道吗，我真的很喜欢你。”他说。

Graham看着他，含笑道：“我知道，我也是。”

他们恰好升到最高处，高高地和月亮平行，而世界被抛在脚下。

Damon注视着他，把自己的嘴唇放到Graham的嘴唇上，他慢慢地吻他，眼中除了Graham再无其他，耳中除了他们的呼吸声别无声响，他们在彼此的唇上微笑。

摩天轮终究还是会降下。

当孩子尖细的大笑声闯进他们之间时，Graham放开了他抱住Damon的手。

有人在催促Damon快点下去。

“去吧，”Graham说，嘴角抿起一个细小的笑容，“整个世界都在等你呢。”

Damon几乎失语，他没头没尾地问：“你好吗？”

Graham的眼睛在镜片后面可爱地皱起来，“我怎么啦？”

他追问：“你快乐吗？”

“我和你一样快乐。”Graham推了他一把，让他赶紧离开。

Damon走下摩天轮，一瞬间和他隔得如此遥远。

Graham摆摆手跟他说再见。

强烈的白色灯光照射过来，一眨眼便淹没了Graham，淹没了整座摩天轮，淹没了整个乐园。

Damon醒来，阳光正直直地照在他的眼睛上，叫他什么也看不清楚。他闭上湿润的眼睛，耳边传来小婴儿咿咿呀呀的叫声，他很难不为此而感到心满意足。

也许他们都已经得到了太多，再多的便握不住了。

无论如何，他现在已经足够快乐。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 我真心觉得他们是真的，我也真心觉得他们已经向前看了。
> 
> 磕太真情实感的rps的坏处就在于，当事人八百年前就已经move on了，而cp粉还在原地抱头痛哭。


End file.
